Writer's Corner
Crafting Lore and Where to Start Lancerus has a powerful foundation with which you can craft wonderful stories of you and your comrades wading into battle or fighting against the odds of adventurous life. If you are thinking about creating some Lore for Lancerus, good on you. We need you, and we'll help you get started. Ground Rules First things first, the Do's and Dont's of making Lore. Whenever you create Lore and post it to the Wiki, it will be reviewed for two things: # Harmful information. We understand that these are fictitious characters and settings, but they are connected to real-world people and real-world feelings. Should we feel an author is deliberately using our wiki as a means to cause harm to another person, we will take action. We don't like putting people on the Black List or blocking IP's, so please, be respectful. # Canonicity. Should your story follow the timeline and official events of Lancerus and obey the Lore Laws (described below), your story is Canon. If it contradicts any official mythology or continuity, it is Non-Canon. Lore Laws Follow every rule here and your story is Canon. Break even one and it is Non-Canon. # No God Mode. Characters should reflect practical battle skills and knowledge. If your character can sword fight as well Greyne Mobilis in your story, you should be able to prove it on the field. In Lancerus it is implied that all fighters have some above-average ability in combat, but always respect the talents of those who have worked for their skills, nor should your character be as well-respected (or as feared) unless they truly warrant it. Reputations are built over time. # Use the timeline. If your character was in a war, find an official one to use. If your character suffered a catastrophe that ravaged a major city, don't invent a new one without consulting a Loremaster. If every fighter and their mother started creating world-shattering events, we would lose unity and continuity would be a mess. # Respect locations and people. If you include towns or other characters by name, make sure what you write is vaguely in line with the verified versions. If your character grew up in a small town in the middle of nowhere, feel free to make one up (with Loremaster guidance, preferably) or find one on the map. If it is a big city, read up on it. If your character was born in a city of Dwarves, your lore should not state you were raised in a city that had no Dwarves. # No plagiarism. You're better than that. (though feel free to borrow anything from THIS Wiki for your lore, it is all shared between users.) # Be open to correct material that is Non-Canon should you wish to have your work recognized as Canon. We're here to help. Use the Forum If you have questions about Lore, character development or terms that you may not be able to find on the wiki, post on the Forum with a new thread. Lancers will answer any questions you may have! It is also a useful platform for critiques as well; sharpen your lore into the best it can be! Meta Information Currency of the Realms Technology of the Realms Livestock and Agriculture of Lancerus Travel Distances and Times in the Realms The Wraith Realm The Holy Sojourn of Dane The Holy Sojourn is the holy book of the Seven and contains the tales of Dane the Sojourner. Dane was a survivor of the Black War of Falfir. Before the Sundering came to pass, Dane felt called to become closer with the Seven, who at the time were still in their Avatar forms in the mortal world. He took with him several companions and journeyed across the world to meet with each of them and record their wisdom for future generations. Much of what we know of the Seven, as well as the basis for Septism, comes from this book. Legends of the Realms Byrin the Dragonslayer Eliwood and the Firewyrm Company Wer'le the Demonhunter Dane the Sojourner Matthias the Prophet Arrian of the North The Whitefang Line The By Sinthaster series Here follows a list of studies written by Sinthaster the Wolfeater. Writers and Loremasters would do well to learn about these subjects, as the information here is detailed yet concise. Magic in Ura by Sinthaster Magic in Ura II by Sinthaster The Dark Spirit by Sinthaster Religion in Lancerus by Sinthaster NON-CANON Lore A Brush with Death...And Life Deepwood: August 1017 List of Loremasters Sinthaster Wolfeater Aurilus Iszavel Greyne Mobilis Nex Belain Calicana Fireborn Illiv Cell